Proyecto Escolar
by Amaikurai
Summary: Esta sería una larga semana para los chicos de la preparatoria South Park ¿Acaso su profesora de ciencias sociales estaba loca? 8 niños y 16 Padres adolescentes ¿Que consecuencias tendrá? Pero otros no le veían un lado tan malo...Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Grophe, Kebe(KevinxBebe), Candy, Tyde.
1. Proyecto Escolar

**Hej!~ No saben los ataques de inspiración que llegan a mi XD Como esta loca idea!~**

**T**itulo: **Proyecto Escolar  
**

**P**arejas: Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Grophe, Kebe(KevinxBebe), Candy, Tyde.

**S**umary: Esta sería una larga semana para los chicos de la preparatoria South Park ¡¿Acaso su profesora de ciencias sociales estaba loca?! Pero otros no le veían un lado tan malo...

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna~

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

La profesora entró en el salón con paso lento, sus tacones resonaban con aire de autoridad. Y es que si no fuera por los largos tacones sería tomada como una estudiante más de la preparatoria por su juventud.

Los chicos de South Park ahora ya tenían 17 años. Y aunque muchos habían conservado esa personalidad de niños, por ejemplo Cartman seguía siendo un jodido racista, pero aun así consideraba a Kyle como su amigo, aunque no lo aceptara. Y es que las amistades habían florecido cada vez más entre ellos.

—Bien. Se juntaran con otro compañero. Este proyecto tendrá la duración de una semana...—decía la profesora dejando sus posesiones en el escritorio.

El ruido de las bancas resonó por todo el lugar. Y es que en la clase de ciencias sociales era difícil conseguir una buena nota. No tanto para Kyle, Butters, Pip y Wendy que eran los más aplicados en cualquier materia, y ningún inconveniente tenían.

—Haremos este proyecto juntos ¿No, Ky?—el mencionado se sonrojo por el apodo con el cual su súper mejor amigo y ahora novio Stan Marsh le llamaba.

—Oh, por favor! váyanse a un cuarto, maricas.—Eric sonrió arrogante, no es que los ofendiera solo buscaba maneras de hacer molestar al pelirrojo. Era tan divertido, no tanto para su amigo judío quien soltó un bufido.

—Tweek, tu conmigo. —un chico de chullo azul jaló a un Tweek Tweak sentándolo en la banca de al lado.

Todos se preguntaban cómo es que Craig el cabrón de la escuela salía con un rubio tembloroso. Nunca lo hubieran creído, pero desde que pelearon por las estúpidas ideas de Stan y sus amigos tenían una buena amistad que con el paso de los años se fue desarrollando más. Ahora nadie se atrevía a burlarse del pequeño Tweak, bueno solo si quieres morir, pero ese problema no era ninguno para Kenny, que no temía insinuarse a alguno de los novios de los azabache. Le partían el culo, pero valía la pena por esos sexys traseros.

El rubio de parka naranja debía pasar estar materia si o si. De lo contrario sería expulsado, no le importaría pero ahí encontraba a mucha gente con quienes ligar y lo alejaba de los problemas en casa. Miró a un rubio más pequeño que se frotaba los nudillos, nervioso. Se acerco lentamente.

—Hola, Bombón ¿Hacemos el proyecto juntos?—sonrió seductoramente aumentando los nervios del otro chico y más por como lo había llamado.

— ¡Oh hamburguesas!—se sobresalto por el susto que había recibido—N-No lo sé Kenny...Necesito pasar e-esta clase, s-si no mis padres me castigarán.

Leopold aun seguía bajo el dominio de sus padres, pero ahora los castigos habían disminuido, aun así eran por cosas estúpidas. Sabía que con ese chico rubio podría hasta reprobar la clase, pero esa sonrisa lo volvió loco. Ante la mirada azul de esos hermosos ojos no pudo resistirse. Sonrojado asintió, dándole una escena adorable a su ahora compañero, quien aprovecho para pasar su brazo por los hombros de Stotch.

—Bien ¿Ya todos tienen pareja?—la profesora se acomodo las grandes gafas redondas cuando una mano levantada llamó su atención—¿No tienes a alguien? Wendy—la chica negó sonrojada por la vergüenza, Bebe la había abandonado por irse con su novio Kevin. —Pues veamos...

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin creerlo. Eric Cartman levantaba su mano. Creyendo que era eso el comienzo de una pelea la profesora suspiró cansada al saber lo que se venía venir.

—Profesora—habló con tono mimado, cosa que su madre nunca corrigió en él.

—Sí, Eric...

— ¿Puedo ser el compañero de Wendy?—todo el mundo quedó en shock, hasta la mismísima Wendy Testaburger.

Y no es porque el quisiera estar con ella, no, es solo que su madre le pidió mejorar sus calificaciones y esta era la oportunidad de obtenerlas. Aunque tuviera que aguantar a la puta de Wendy.

—Pero maestra—repuso la azabache, no soportaría la personalidad del robusto mucho tiempo y menos por una semana.

—Lo siento—le miró compasiva—Pero son los únicos que quedan. Bien anotaré los equipos en una lista—dicho esto tomó asiento en el escritorio sacando un bote con papelitos dentro— Y después uno de cada equipo vendrá por un papelito.

Wendy quedó insatisfecha, ese gordo se las pagaría si sacaban un 9 o menos. Lo miró con despreció mientras Eric solo sonreía como a un niño que obtuvo lo que quería.

—Equipo 1: Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflosvki. Equipo 2: Wendy Testaburger y Eric Cartman. Equipo 3: Leopold Stotch y Kenny McCormick. Equipo 4: Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak. Equipo 5: Damien Thorn y Philip Pirrup. Equipo 6: Token Black y Clyde Donovan. Equipo 7: Kevin Stoley y Bebe Stevens. Equipo 8: Christopher Delorn y Gregory Fields.

Kyle, Wendy, Butters, Craig, Pip, Clyde, Bebe y Christopher se dirigieron a tomar sus papelitos respectivamente para volver a sentarse en sus lugares.

—Antes de que lean su papel déjenme explicarles en qué consiste el proyecto. Cada papel dice un nombre en el cual 8 niños estarán a su cuidado por una semana. Serán como sus tutores los tendrán diariamente 5 horas al día. Aprenderán aspectos de la responsabilidad y como enfrentarse a problemas del futuro, también se desarrollará virtudes como la paciencia y compresión de su pareja. ¿Listos? Pasen niños...—abrió la puerta por los cuales unos pequeños de entr años entraron.

Los chicos no cabían en la cuenta, si ahora iban a ser padres, temporales, pero padres de cualquier modo. Un silencio de penumbra inundo el lugar y cada uno de los alumnos que estaba shock.

—Ahora pequeños, cuando alguno de ellos diga sus nombre serán sus padres temporales ¿Esta claro?—hablo con un tono serio pero dulce a la vez y sonrió.

—Sí, señorita profesora—contestaron a coro los niños.

—Ahora pueden leer sus papelitos.

* * *

**XD No saben la risa que me daba todas las ideas que me llegarón... Tal vez me hicieron reir porque se me ocurrió a las 3 de la mañana(?) Este fic y el de "Plan" Serán actualizados por semana :3**

**Ya tengo los nombres y como son los niños que les toca a cada equipo. Y esto vino con ayuda de mi proyecto de primero de secundaria el de cuidar a un huevo(Como en el que la señorita/señor Garrison les da uno a cuidar) Y el mio se rompió un día antes de revisión y reprobé D: Que mala suerte... T_T sumado a ¿Que pasaría si tuvieran hijos? **

**Deja review o Kenny muere(De todos modos lo mataré, que hija de puta soy XD) Gah! -saca torreta- O serás tú el que muera(?) :3**

**¡Gracias por leerme!~**


	2. ¿Cuidar niños?

**Bueno como prometí publique en esta semana. ¡Wii! Creo que aquí se complicara porque narrare muchas cosas que pasan a los chicos así que si no entienden algo dígame lo explico y si es necesario corrijo**

**T**itulo: **Proyecto Escolar  
**

**P**arejas: Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Grophe, Kebe(KevinxBebe), Candy, Tyde.

**S**umary: Esta sería una larga semana para los chicos de la preparatoria South Park ¿Acaso su profesora de ciencias sociales estaba loca? 8 niños y 16 Padres adolescentes ¿Que consecuencias tendrá? Pero otros no le veían un lado tan malo...

**A**dvertencias: ¿Ninguna?

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

_**¿Cuidar Niños?**_

Kyle reaccionó después de comprender todo ¿Serían los padres de esas criaturas? ¿Volvería a ser como aquella clase de la señorita Garrison? Miro a Stan este analizaba a los niños.

—Marianne—habló Kyle más tranquilo que antes.

Una pequeña niña de cabello castaño tomado en una coleta se acerco al par de chicos. Estaba seria con un rostro casi neutro. Vestía un vestido azul pastel, unas mallas color negro y unos converse que le daban a la niña un toque curioso. Sus ojos café claro se concentraron en el par de jóvenes los inspecciono y se sentó a su lado sin cambiar su expresión en ningún segundo.

La profesora dio la señal para que el siguiente equipo hablara.

—Joseph—Wendy pronuncio las letras de ese papelito. Estaba molesta porque sería una madre responsable mientras ella hacía todo el trabajo seguramente Cartman se sentaría a comer comida chatarra. Bufo molesta captando la atención de su ahora "esposo temporal".

—Aquí—un niño levanto la mano y se acerco a la pareja.

Tenía el cabello color negro y sus ojos eran azules, por un segundo Wendy creyó que se trataba del hijo perdido de Stan. Ella sonrió al ver su camisa negra de Green Peace.

— ¡Genial! ¡Un Hippie hijo de Stan!—exclamo molesto Cartman al ver quien sería al que "cuidaría".

Varios miraron al niño comprobando el comentario de Eric. Eso era sorprendente, más para Stan quien vio casi su reflejo de niño y Kyle sonrió nostálgico.

—Profesora—volvió a usar el tonó de siempre— ¿Podría cambiarlos?

La mencionada suspiro.

—No, Eric. No hay cambios. —habló hastiada. Eso hizo que el castaño se enojara más. Primero tendría que soportar a la temperamental de Wendy y ahora a un niño que era igual a Stan.

—Bien el siguiente equipo. —la profesora sonaba apurada lo que puso más nervioso a Leopold. Se levantó y leyó su papelito.

—M-Mark—pronuncio cerrando sus ojos quería que fuera una sorpresa el verlo.

El pequeño se posición frente a Kenny y Butters, el segundo mantenía sus ojos cerrados. El niño jalo de la camisa del rubio atrayendo su atención, cosa que logró porque lo miro y sonrió. Mark correspondió y se quedó con ellos. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran de café claro. Llevaba un extravagante atuendo de suéter azul, pantalón verde y un gorro amarillo que resaltaba con su tez morena.

—Leyla—se escuchó la nasal voz de Tucker.

Sentía que hacía el ridículo. Pero no le dejaría el trabajo a su pequeño Tweekers, porque sería mucha presión. Fijó su vista en la pequeña Leyla que se aceraba a Tweek y él. Era rubia y su cabello agarrado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran verdes ocultos detrás de unas gafas rojas. Vestía un abrigo rosa, un vestido de mezclilla y unos zapatos de charol.

Pip se levanto sonriente y abrió el papel.

—Hilary—Damien rodó los ojos, una chica. No tenía nada en contra de ellas, solo no era bueno con las chicas menos con una niña.

La niña camino con pasos decididos como si estuviera caminando por una pasarela y se posición juntó a ellos. Vestía una combinación de rojo. Gorro, vestido, abrigo y bolso. Todo del mismo color en diferentes tonalidades que quedaban bien juntas. Su cabello era largo y color negro y sus ojos eran verdes, pero se veía de obvio que no eran reales.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo. Clyde se levantó siendo el siguiente.

—Charlie—el nombre no sonaba mal. Pero estaba nervioso.

Un niño serio camino a Token y Clyde hizo un gesto de saludo y se quedó a su lado. Su cabello color negro y sus ojos verdes. Vestía una camisa verde y pantalón negro combinado con un tenis que le daba un toque urbano.

Bebe sonrió ante tantos niños y a ella le agradaba mucho la idea de cuidar uno y más junto a su novio. Abrió el papel.

—Lukas—leyó.

Vio al chico que sería su "hijo" por una semana una sonrisa se apoderó en su rostro. Lukas caminó a ellos acercándose a la rubia e hizo una seña coqueta, cosa que dejo a Bebe sorprendida. Era un rubio coqueto de ojos azules (Parecía un príncipe, dirían algunas) usaba colores muy llamativos como el traje azul, su camisa tinta y sus pantalones negros.

Christopher estaba hartó ya quería terminar.

—Sandy—leyó para luego sentarse. No tenía mucho interés.

La pequeña acudió a su lado y saludo a la pareja con una sonrisa. Su tez era obscura, sus ojos verdes resaltados por sus rizos castaños. La pequeña de abrigo amarillo y pantalones color naranja era amable a la vista de todos.

—Bien ¿Ya están todos? Esta es la última hora de clase y tengo unos asuntos que atender así que los dejo para que conozcan más a sus niños. —dicho esto la profesora tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Pero pronto se escucharon algunas voces.

—Bueno Marianne, Yo soy Kyle y el es Stan y seremos tus padres —se sonrojó al decir lo ultimo— aunque solo 5 horas al día. —rió tratando de relajarse, la niña le miraba fijamente con unos ojos penetrantes.

—Vale. —se giro a la ventana y observo por ella.

—Dinos Marianne ¿Cosas te gustan?—Stan intento romper el silencio.

— ¿Acaso interesa?—habló con tono cortante sin mirarlos.

Parecía que para Stan y Kyle sería una semana muy larga.

* * *

Wendy no podía dejar de ver a Joseph tenía tanto de Stan que hacía difícil el olvidarle. Se golpeo mentalmente, él ya era feliz con otro.

—Soy Joseph. Me gusta hacer amigos y ayudar al planeta. —sonrió el pequeño niño.

Cartman rio burlón Wendy lo miró enojada para hacer que se callará.

—Yo soy Wendy y no te preocupes por la actitud de Cartman—lo fulmino con la mirada—el es así—cambio su expresión por una más relajada, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a Joseph.

* * *

Kenny observaba al pequeño. Él. Kenny McCormick ¿Siendo padre? Ni él mismo lo creía. Pero no reprobaría al lado de Butters de eso estaba seguro.

—Bueno Mark, Kenny y yo seremos tus padres—sus mejillas se pusieron rojizas. No creía que diría eso en su vida. —Así que estaremos a tu cuidado ¿Quieres algo?

Mark los miró fijamente.

—No son alienígenas ¿Verdad?

Kenny soltó una leve risa sacudiendo los cabellos de Mark y Leopold lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreí amablemente. Sería una semana algo extraña…

* * *

Tucker miraba fijamente a la pequeña que leía ¿Los estaba ignorando? Además ese libro de ciencia era muy avanzado para ella, él lo utilizo a los 11 años. Bufó molesto odiaba a esa vieja. Como se atreve a dejarles cuidar a un niño ni que fuera niñera.

— ¡Gah!—Tweek comenzó a tener su tic cuidar a una niña era demasiada presión para él. Tucker noto esto y tomó su mano para calmarlo y luego sonreírle para volver después a su típica cara sin expresión. —L-Leyla, —la niña apartó la vista del libro y le miró curiosa. —¡Ack! Yo soy Tweek y…

—Yo Craig—se presento para facilitarlo a su novio. —Seremos tus padres, obedécenos o te las veras.

—Son muy jóvenes para ser padres además de que hipotéticamente hablando son dos hombres por lo que deberían ser hijo adoptados. Honestamente no tengo que ser obligada a obedecer pero lo haré para ver como su comportamiento cambia con la llegada de un infante.

Craig y Tweek abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y simultáneamente se voltearon a ver. Tucker no entiendo muchas palabras de lo que dijo, suspiro. No sabía cuánto aguantaría esa semana…

* * *

Damien se golpeaba contra la mesa preguntándose porque se unió a esa clase. Solo había que elegir entre biología o ciencias sociales y entre Artes o Informática. Por supuesto él eligió ciencias sociales porque Pip lo hizo y ahora se pregunta porque lo hizo. Después la razón cruzó por su mente y se sonrojo levemente. "Enamorado". No, no fue por eso, fue porque si Pip estaba solo lo molestarían. De nuevo la palabra ataco sus pensamientos. Suspiro.

Ahora se encontraba a punto de incinerar a una niña ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Y es que no paraba de hablar sobre moda, tips de belleza y todas esas cosas de nenazas. Hartó busco a solución golpeándose.

—Y te lo digo si golpeas tu cabeza te arruinara el rostro y mamá no te va a querer. —los dos padres la miraron en el acto, Pip borró la sonrisa por un rostro sorprendido al igual que Damien detuvo su autocastigo. Sus mejillas de ambos adquirieron un carmín intenso.

¿Acaso le dijo Mamá a Pip y Papá a él? Ahora ya no sabía que debía hacer era cierto que el rubio le ponía nervioso pero ahora más que nunca…

* * *

Clyde hablaba y habla sobre su comida favorita y el niño solo le miraba atento aunque sin mucho interés ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Primero se habían presentado con su "hijo" y termino con un Clyde hablando de tacos. Token suspiro.

—Clyde…

—Y entonces dije: "Esa cosa no es un taco"—puso una expresión de tristeza que le causo gracia a Token y Charlie.

—Clyde—volvió a interrumpir.

—Si, Token—por fin lo logró que su atención se pusiera en él.

—Se supone que debemos de conocer al niño.

—Está bien—hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió. — ¿Qué cosas te gustan?¿Que no te gustan?¿Te gustan los Tacos?

Charlie abrió la boca a punto de hablar pero Clyde lo impidió

—No me digas. Yo adivinare.

Token se golpeo la frente sería una larga semana…

* * *

Bebe y Kevin se sentían incómodos por el hecho de que Lukas era como decirlo. ¿Coqueto? Ahora mismo se puso hablar de las niñas más lindas, hasta incluyó que Wendy podría ser su novia. Bebe soltó una risita por ese comentario, si solo lo supiera…

—Y tú bella dama que será mi madre temporal ¿No crees que tus ojos brillan como el rocío matutino?—tomo su mano y deposito un dulce beso. Bebe o podía estar más avergonzaba y un poco molesta al igual que su novio. Éste celoso la alejo.

—Es mía—saco su lengua en señal de pelea.

—Oh No sabe tratar a una dama, padre.

Bebe suspiro. No sabía cuánto aguantaría la pelea entre Padre e Hijo por ella. Ni a un niño "tan educado".

* * *

Gregory se encontraba hablando con la niña como si se conocieran desde antes. Christopher solo los miraba como un espectador jugando con un cigarrillo esperando el momento de la salida para fumarlo. Estaba furioso con ese estúpido Proyecto, según para responsabilizarse ¡Já! Que hija de Puta si sabía que su Profesora tenía la fama por hacer solo equipos de dos hombres generalmente. Entonces ¿Por qué se inscribió en esta clase y no biología?

—Chris. —le hablo su novio. Si Gregory lo era. No supo cómo pero así estaban las cosas.

— ¿Qué?—pronuncio con su marcado acento francés.

—Deberías conocer más—hizo una pequeña pausa y se sonrojo levemente— nuestra "hija" temporal.

Christopher tosió un poco para liberar sus nervios.

—D'accord*…

* * *

*De acuerdo.

**Bueno ojala dirán utilizaste el traductor. No me gusta y no lo hice, solo es lo que recuerdo cuando leí unos textos en francés y una tía abuela(que es joven) me ayudo a traducirlos, sé muy poco de francés casi nada T_T Así que no se sorprendan si aveces Chris no habla mucho su lengua natal.**

**En cuanto a Kevin es difícil saber como es, solo sé que es un asiático friki XD Pero no hay muchos fics de él.**

**¿Review? Recuerda un Review me hace feliz, si no dejas uno ¡Gah! -saca torreta-(?)**


	3. Primer dia

**Siento la demora y me temo que no podre actualizar cada semana pero si cuando pueda :3 No dejare este proyecto asi...**

**T**itulo: **Proyecto Escolar  
**

**P**arejas: Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Grophe, Kebe(KevinxBebe), Candy, Tyde.

**S**umary: Esta sería una larga semana para los chicos de la preparatoria South Park ¡¿Acaso su profesora de ciencias sociales estaba loca?! 8 niños y 16 Padres adolescentes ¿Que consecuencias tendrá? Pero otros no le veían un lado tan malo...

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna~

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

_**Primer día.**_

Muchos alumnos en la preparatoria South Park salían felices de terminar con su tortura escolar del día pero para los alumnos de la clase de ciencias sociales no era lo mismo. Continuarían con su tarea de ser niñeros en sus casas hasta las 7 de la tarde cuando los padres recogerían a sus hijos o en otros casos ellos los dejaran en casa.

Stan y Kyle caminaban juntos a casa en compañía de Marianne, ella era muy callada y algo directa para hablar todo lo contrario al aspecto que tenia con ese vestido. Por fuera era una niña dulce y adorable pero su actitud no quedaba con esa descripción. Más bien no temía en echar en cara las cosas sin importarle que lastimaran o no. Además se habían dado cuenta que la niña usaba mucho la "seña" Tucker para cuando quería contestar directamente.

Se dirigían a la casa de Kyle ahí cuidarían a la niña y sus padres la recogerían en la tarde. Stan y Kyle no sabían bien que debían hacer ¿Dormiría siesta? ¿A qué juegan las niñas? ¿Tiene alguna alergia? No tenían la menor idea de nada.

Saco las llaves y abrió la puerta entrando en la casa que Stan conocía perfectamente. Los padres del pelirrojo tenían unos asuntos y volverían en la noche. Pronto Stan noto la ausencia del hermano menor de su novio.

— ¿Y Ike?—pregunto Stan.

—Se fue a la casa de uno de sus amigos volverá después de que Marianne ya no este. —respondió. Llamo la atención de la niña que examinaba la casa—Bien ¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Marianne?— ella le miro fijamente. — ¿Jugar con muñecas, comer un helado o leer un poco?

Se quedo callada. Y miro a su alrededor era una casa común y corriente. Camino como si su casa fuese y llego a la sala había una televisión y un sofá frente a éste. Se sentó y encendió el aparato. Los "padres" de la niña la miraron extrañados, había ignorado por completo al pelirrojo y no estaba muy contento. La siguió por donde se había ido para regañarla por su actitud y la encontró viendo su programa favoritos de niños.

Terrance y Philip hacían sus vulgares chistes y la niña reía ante estos. Stan y Kyle veían por primera vez a Marianne mostrar una señal de ser humana y no un robot.

—Oye Marianne ¿Quieres jugar un videojuego?—interrumpió Stan a la niña. Kyle no estaba seguro que ella quisiera. Había intentado saber más de ella pero solo respondía con monosílabos. Suspiro.

— ¿Cuáles tienes?

Kyle estaba sorprendido, todas las ideas de las chicas se esfumaron de su mente. Stan solo se limito a sonreí y los tres subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo para jugar.

…

—Eric—regaño su "esposa" al verlo que se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón dispuesto a ver la televisión. —Ni lo pienses. No me dejaras todo a mí.

—Vamos, puta. Eres una "buena madre" —dijo sarcásticamente y rió burlón. Abrió las papas fritas pero fueron arrebatadas por la morocha antes de comer una. — ¿Qué carajos?—frunció el seño.

Wendy se llevo la bolsa de chatarra lejos del castaño quien comenzó a maldecir en voz baja. La chica se dirigió a Joseph quien los observaba fijamente.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Él le miro en un largo silencio.

— ¿Jugar?

— ¿Y qué quieres jugar, hippie?

—No le digas así. —regaño Wendy.

A Cartman le parecía algo divertido hacerla enojar con lo fácil que era lograrlo. Sonrió burlón, podría sacar diversión de todo eso.

— ¿Monopoly?

Los dos padres se miraron simultáneamente.

Nada pasaría con jugar un juego de mesa…

….

Kenny observaba el interior de la casa Stotch con curiosidad pocas veces había estado dentro y la mayoría eran porque entraba por la ventana de la habitación del chico, a través de visitas nocturnas. Ahora le parecia adorable el cuidar a un niño junto a Leopold, nunca imagino que fuera a pasar, tan pronto.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Solo era un trabajo de la escuela. Pero sentía una felicidad de hacer una familia.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer, Mark?—pregunto nervioso Butters.

—Salchichas con forma de pulpos extraterrestres y un césped amarillo galáctico. —formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro con la inocencia de un niño quien pide un deseo.

Ambos "padres" correspondieron el gesto.

—Claro—Kenny revolvió los cabellos castaños.

Butters comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para preparar el pedido, estaba nervioso de que sus padres lo castigaran por usar la cocina sin su permiso. Ese día tuvieron una reunión y tuvieron que salir por lo que Kenny y él tenían la casa para ellos tres.

— ¿Césped amarillo galáctico?—pregunto en un susurro Kenny.

—P-Papas fritas a la f-francesa…. —respondió inocentemente el menor. Ambos miraron al niño que se sentaba en el sillón a leer (más bien observar dibujos) de una historieta.

—Yo me encargo. —Kenny tomo el cuchillo de la temblorosa mano de su "esposo".

Leopold entendió, Kenny haría la comida parecía tener más experiencia con eso de cocinar. La verdad no tenía mucha puesto que su madre no cocinaba muy seguido pero no expondría a los peligros de la cocina al pequeño Butters.

El rubio menor se acerco a Mark que veía las imágenes del comic en sus manos.

— ¿Q-Quieres que lo leamos j-juntos?

El pequeño asintió y Kenny no podía ver una escena más paternal y tierna.

….

Craig presionaba sus dientes y puños en un intento por controlar su enojo. Y ese que esa mocosa le robaba por completo la atención de su rubio. Si, era estúpido tener celos de una pequeña niña pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a Tweek.

— ¡Gah! N-No tienes enfermedades ni alergias ¡Oh Jesucristo¡ ¡Que no sea así!—hablo mientras checaba la temperatura de la niña poniendo una mano en su frente y otra en la suya.—¿Te sientes bien? ¡ACK! ¡Demasiada presión!—comenzó a jalar mechones de sus cabellos. Craig tomo las muñecas de su novio evitando que se hiciera más daño.

—Ella está bien. No hagas eso, lo detesto.

Leyla suspiro ya había respondido a todas las interrogantes que le habían impuesto. No tenia enfermedades, pero si una alergia. Pero no podía contarle eso a su paranoico "padre". El poco tiempo que llevaba con él le había demostrado que sería capaz de encerrarla en una burbuja para evitar que se dañara.

—Estoy bien. No tengo anomalías ni nada de eso. —Logro tranquilizar a Tweek al momento que tomaba un libro para leer.

—Espera, ¿Solo harás eso? ¿Leer? Eres aburrida.

—Apuesto que no has abierto ni uno y mucho menos haber leído en tu vida—contraataco la pequeña sin mucho interes

Craig le miro fijamente con un toque de enojo en sus ojos.

— ¿A si? Yo puedo leer.

— ¿En serio? Te apuesto que ni siquiera has leído "El jugador". Lo leí a los 3 años y lo comprendí perfectamente.

El azabache se quedo en silencio esa niña se creía tan inteligente no dejaría esto así.

—Puedo leerlo si quiero.

—Pues hazlo—la niña saco de una pequeña mochila un libro y se lo entrego a su tutor.

—N-No ¡GAH! No p-peleen ¡Eso es mucha presión!

—Lo terminare y veré como te quedan los ojos cuando te lo demuestre.

….

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ósea tipo, como que el azul no es lo tuyo papa.

Pip se curia la boca ahogando una risa que no tardaría en explotar mientras Damien lo fulminaba con la mirada advirtiendo un "Si dices algo te mato" que nunca cumpliría. No después de haber traicionado a su novio en el pasado de aquella manera.

El pelinegro se quito el sombrero que le había puesto su hija.

—Pruébate este. —extendió a Damien un abrigo de rayas de cebra y un sombrero morado. Pip no aguantaría más, pero su sonrisa burlona desapareció el momento que la niña le arrimaba un atuendo.

—Y tu mamá, ten. Ósea como que te queda el rojo.

Pip vio con miedo el vestido frente a él.

—Jajajaja! —Damien no se guardo su risa.

Pip frunció el seño.

—No soy una chica, Hilary—

—Ósea como que ya lo sé. Pero te quedara bien…

…

Clyde no había parado de hablar desde la hora en que los presentaron. Sin embargo a ninguno de los dos(Token y Charlie) les molestaba en absoluto. El primero porque era su novio y era tan tierno oírlo que no se cansaría el segundo por simple curiosidad a las que solo asentía y casi no hablaba.

—Vamos al parque de diversiones!—exclamo alegre Clyde.

—Eh… No podemos tenemos que cuidarlo en casa, así dijo la profesora—explico Token. Clyde hizo un mohín.

—Porque no vamos a comprar cosas o mejor ir a jugar videojuegos en el centro comercial.—opino Charlie con un rostro serio.

—No parece mala idea—Token lo pensó un momento, estarían con el niño y se divertirían al mismo tiempo.

—Y después iremos a comer…

—Tacos—respondieron los otros dos presentes.

A lo que el castaño sonrió y tomo las manos de ambos.

….

—Para ti—le entrego una rosa que corto de unos arbustos cercanos y la entrego a su "madre"

Kevin le miro celoso ¿Qué se creía ese niño príncipe? No permitiría que ese niñato le robara a su novia. Bebe fingió una sonrisa, no le agrada mucho estar entre una pelea de niño y hombre. Suspiro.

—Escucha, Lukas. Soy muy mayor para ti, y además soy tu "madre" adoptiva.

Lukas le miro.

—Lo sé y entiendo, pero tal vez tú no te resistas a mis encantos.

Bebe se golpeo levemente la frente y Kevin rechino los dientes. Ahora comprendía cómo se sentían las personas con las que Kenny intentaba ligar.

— ¿Quieren ir a comer?—pregunto Bebe esperando relajar la tensión.

Los dos asintieron.

…

Christopher lanzaba la pelota y ésta volvía a él y repetía el juego. Estaba algo aburrido en su departamento junto a Gregory y la pequeña niña, ellos dos dibujaban sobre hojas blancas. Si lo pensaba bien Gregory era muy bueno con los niños. Tal vez tendría una familia con él d niños. Christopher detuvo la pelota en su mano y se sonrojo ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? Era el gran Ze Mole no debía pensar en eso, era demasiado cursi. Además con su vida correrían peligro, aunque últimamente no tenía misiones.

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos?—interrumpió el rubio los pensamientos de su novio.

Christopher asintió y salió junto con ellos buscando un restaurante. Veía a Gregory y Sandy platicar animadamente cuando pronto se detuvieron en el primer restaurante que eligió la niña, uno de comida rápida.

— ¿Podría ir a jugar?

Ambos aceptaron y fueron por los pedidos.

—Sabes Chris, quiero tener una hija—confeso algo avergonzado esperando una respuesta negativa o indiferente de su novio. Él miraba distraído y lanzo una leve sonrisa que no duro mucho.

—Peut-être…*

Gregory miraba sorprendido por un momento, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa.

….

El timbre de receso sonó y los zombis (estudiantes) salieron de las tediosas clases a juntarse en el comedor. Unos estaban hechos puré, otros como Kenny que sonreía como si fuera el fin de su vida caminaba feliz demostrando su "relación con Leopold". Algunos les miraban curiosos, otros no les sorprendían tanto y algunos les miraban indiferentes.

—Hey, chicos. Ya vieron a mi esposo. —presumió sus manos entrelazadas y a un muy sonrojado Butters que solo sonreía nervioso a los chicos reunidos en la mesa.

—Cállate Kenny. —fulmino Kyle con la mirada a su lado su novio estaba deprimido en un estado casi gótico.

Los demás no estaban tan bien como Kenny, hasta se podía ver cansancio, tristeza un sentimiento contrario al del rubio mayor.

— ¿Qué hicieron anoche chicos, después de que los niños se fueran a dormir?—sonrió travieso a todos en la mesa.

—Kenny! Cállate!

Todos observaron a Pip gritar mientras Damien lo intentaba calmar. Pero se distrajo con todas las escenas mentales del día anterior.

—Viejo, te sangra la nariz. —advirtió Stan al anticristo. Él se limito a limpiarse y desviar la mirada avergonzado.

—No a todos les fue mal ¿verdad? ¿Porqué? fue una maravi- —se detuvo viendo a Clyde tan deprimido sin hablar como siempre lo hace. —¿Qué le pasa?

—Nuestro "hijo"—admitió Token— Odia los tacos.

Los presentes reaccionaron sorprendidos.

—Eso no es nada, una niña nos venció a mí y Kyle en Guitar Hero…—confeso el deprimido Stan.

—Solo fue porque la dejamos.

— ¿Qué hicimos, Kyle?—lo tomo de los hombros. —¿Qué hicimos..? Ojala no hubiera pasado…—hablo traumado acomodándose en una posición fetal.

Su novio pelirrojo suspiro.

— ¡Já! Te ganó una niña, hippie marica.

—Y a ti a un niño al que le quisiste hacer trampas pero él te gano haciéndolas primero—apareció Wendy de repente. —Y no lo vuelvas a hacer aprende a perder, culón. No des malos ejemplos…—no continuo su regaño al parecer había algo más impresionante que eso…—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?—exclamo atónita a un lugar en la esquina de mesa al cual todos voltearon.

— ¡Gah! No me miren ¡Es mucha presión!

Craig detuvo su lectura, si su lectura para poner atención en la razón del grito de Tweek encontrándose con la mirada fija de todos. Hizo lo que todo Craig Tucker haría, se apego a su novio sentándolo en sus rodillas, mostro su seña obscena y volvió a leer, o algo así haría…

— ¡Ya detente!— Pip forcejeaba con Damien intentándole quita un objeto, pero este cayó sobre la mesa y todos observaron el contenido sonrojándose. — ¡No lo vean!—exclamo al momento que intentaba agarrarlo pero Stan lo hizo primero.

—Qué linda… ¡Ouch!—sobo su parte golpeada un zope de un celoso Kyle.

Y es que en la foto aparecía una chica francesa (británica) con un vestido corto rojo unos zapatos de tacón y su cabellera rubia larga ayudaba a mostrar más feminismo. Damien comenzó de nuevo a sangrar sin ninguna razón (?)

Luego Pip arrebato el celular y cambio de foto mostrándola a los chicos lo suficiente para saber que era.

— ¡No que haces!—Damien se preocupo ¿Qué dirían ellos?

—Si yo sufro, tú sufres.

Los chicos rieron a carcajadas por aquellas fotos, que mostraban un lado diferente de Damien. Hasta Craig había estado riéndose era una gran vergüenza ¿Cómo es que acepto todo aquello?

—Cállense. Y más les vale no decir nada. —amenazo. Se acerco a Pip y todos empezaron a calmarse, no querían que Damien se enojara más. Después lo molestarían continuaron ignorando que estaba a punto de matar al inglés. Lo jalo del brazo a trayéndola cerca de él.

— ¡Ow! Duele…—hablo el rubiecito al momento que Damien se acercaba en su oído y susurraba.

—Esto merece un castigo, despues. —Se separo bruscamente. —Estas advertido. —sonrió seductoramente. A lo que Pip reacciono con un sonrojo sabiendo a que se refiria sus palabras.

Pronto al espectáculo se sumaron Jimmy y Timmy que iban a ver qué hacían.

—Ch-Ch-Ch-Chicos ¿Por qué n-n-no escogieron biología?

—Timmy

Hubo un suspiro general.

—No lo sé, Jimmy… Pero esto no es fácil. No es como cuando teníamos unos huevos.

— ¿P-Porque no se unen todos e-en una casa y a-a-así los cuidan juntos?

Los chicos incluyendo a Wendy miraron curiosos la propuesta. ¿Por qué no se les ocurrió antes? Así sería más fácil ¿Verdad?

…

* * *

**¿Y? Dejen un Review. Soy feliz y me dan inspiración ~**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Tu, Yo y los niños

**Moi, Moi!~ Lamento al demora, la inspiración se fue por unos momentos. Además estoy ocupada con la escuela y mi trabajo D: Y pasé por un lapso en donde estaba(estoy) deprimida... Pero intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :3 Disfruten~**

**T**itulo: **Proyecto Escolar  
**

**P**arejas: Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Grophe, Kebe(KevinxBebe), Candy, Tyde.

**S**umary: Esta sería una larga semana para los chicos de la preparatoria South Park ¡¿Acaso su profesora de ciencias sociales estaba loca?! 8 niños y 16 Padres adolescentes ¿Que consecuencias tendrá? Pero otros no le veían un lado tan malo...

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna~

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

**Tu, yo y los niños…**

Marianne presionaba los botones del control mirando con gesto aburrido pasar los canales del televisor buscando algo interesante que ver en ellos, no había nada. Y le fastidiaba ese bobo rostro que la observaba fijamente como si fuera un elefante haciendo malabares sobre una pelota. Bufo hastiada esperando que el chico captara su indirecta.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?—exclamo molesta.

—Soy Joseph—se presento alegre.

—Eso ya lo sé. Stan y Kyle me lo dijeron…—hablo de mala gana.

—Tu nombre es Marianne ¿Verdad?

—No— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Es un bonito nombre igual que tu.

— ¿Qué?—respondió con un sonrojo.

Mientras en el comedor los 4 adolescentes charlaban animadamente en casa de Cartman. Linda llegaba tarde por lo cual optaron por esa casa aunque a Kyle le pareció mala idea. Ahora Stan, su novio, sabía el porqué.

—Que si, judío de mierda…

Cartman y Kyle habían comenzado a pelear mientras sus respectivas parejas se tomaban el puente de su nariz acostumbrados a esas peleas. Kyle estaba a punto de reclamar y casi golpear a Eric cuando un ruido llamo la atención de los mayores y corrieron a ver qué ocurría.

— ¡Marianne!—Kyle sacó su lado responsable olvidando al pelea y regaño la chica, poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cintura en una posee de autoridad.

— ¡Dios!—exclamaron Wendy y Stan atónitos al mismo tiempo y Cartman resistía sus ganas de reír.

La castaña volteo a ver sus padres con su rostro neutro mientras sostenía en el piso al chico a punto de golpearlo. Stan y Kyle liberaron al chico que solo se limito a suspirar.

— ¡Wow! Que chica!—recibió las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

—Aléjate de ella, no te atrevas. —salió su "padre Stan" en defensa dejando salir su lado paterno al darse cuenta se quedo callado.

Marianne se encogió de hombros y se levanto sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, ignorando a los presentes. Seguía molesta ¿Qué le ocurría a ese chico? Le llamo bonita y si no hubieran aparecido ellos lo hubiera mandado al hospital seguramente.

Pronto dieron por terminado el problema cuando se escucho el timbre sonar. Las pizzas habían llegado.

—Por fin— habló Cartman.

Stan pagó las tres cajas y se fue al comedor donde todos se encontraban sentados esperando su rebanada.

—Tengo hambre—se sentó Cartman en la silla tomando un plato.

—Alto—le detuvo Joseph—Las damas primero—los chicos se miraron entre sí, pero Wendy sonrio ante tanta caballerosidad.

—Vaya, deberías aprender mucho de él, Cartman.—regaño Wendy. Él solo se limito a bufar molesto.

A Marianne no le importo y comenzó a servirse. Los presentes se quedaron viendo en como la niña se servía 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 rebanadas de pizza en un plato.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto seria lazando una ceja algo incomodada por tener mucha atención.

—Nada. —dijo Kyle regresando a lo suyo tomando una rebanada.

Todos comenzaron a comer.

Kenny y Damien se miraban de reojo con gesto aburrido preguntándose que iban a hacer o cuanto soportarían sin la atención de sus respectivos novios… Butters y Pip hablaban animadamente entre ellos ignorando por completo el entorno. Butters reía por algún comentario del rubio ingles cosa que no la hacía mucha gracia al otro par, celos quizá.

A unos pasos de ellos Mark y Hilary dibujaban y platicaban entre ellos con unos colores y hojas regadas por el piso alrededor de ellos. Era sorprendente como de un momento de estar discutiendo habían llegado a ser amigos.

—Mamá— se acerco la pequeña niña pelinegro a Pip jalando un el suéter de él.

—Hilary, ya te he dicho que no soy una chica—hablo amablemente.

—Ósea tipo como que tengo hambre…—hizo un puchero de niña mimada.

—Está bien vamos a comer ¿Qué te gustaría?—se levanto de la mesa mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Como que un pastel de frambuesas con cobertura de fruta tropical, pan de vainilla francesa y un poco de té verde chino. —sonrió Hilary con total inocencia como si fuera algo común comer eso. Los mayores se vieron entre sí sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué no unos bocadillos secretos?—se acerco Mark a la niña, ella le miro confusa. —Si, solo personas especiales los han probaron—continuo susurrando como si fuera algo que nadie y solo ella debía escuchar.

—Ósea tipo dime, debo probarlos porque ósea mírame soy especial—tomo un tono como si fuera lo más común del mundo, ególatramente se acomodo el cabello y adquirió una pose un tanto presumida, Mark sonrió y se giro a su "madre".

— ¿Podemos prepararlos?—el rubio asintió sabia a que se refería mientras los otros tres mayores no cabían en la cuenta de absolutamente nada.

— ¿A que se referiría él?—pregunto Pip una vez estando a solas con Butters en la cocina.

—Son especiales para él, pero solo son galletas cubiertas de chocolate y dulces de colores con pedazos de fresa en vez de chispas de chocolate.—explico Butters. Pip entendió y se ofreció a ayudarle.

Comenzaron a preparar los ingredientes, pronto entro a la cocina Mark seguido de Hilary.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?—se ofreció Mark a lo que Leopold y Pip asintieron. —¿Tu también quisieras, Hilary?

— ¿Yo? Ósea tipo ¿Cómo? Ensuciarme cocinando, nunca—bufo algo molesta.

—Está bien, pero así no serán especiales.—dijo Mark.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—se preocupo la niña al escuchar esas palabras.

—Son especiales si tú las haces. —dijo el por ultimo Mark para luego ir a prepararse para cocinar.

Hilary se quedo quieta pensativa. Se supone que si ella es especial y grandiosa debe comer bocadillos especiales y grandiosos.

Pip no creía aquella niña chiqueada que hizo lo que quería con ellos el día anterior se vestía con un mandil ofreciéndose a ayudar.

—Ósea como que necesito estar yo para que sean maravillosas. — se acerco a lavarse las manos. Los presentes sonrieron.

—Gracias. —Mark dedico una sonrisa de felicidad haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara.

Craig se encontraba totalmente concentrado leyendo en un sillón mientras en otra parte de la habitación estaban reunidos Tweek, Token, Clyde y los dos niños a su cargo. Leyla leía, a su lado yacía una pila de más libros y era observada en silencio por Charlie.

—Termine—se levanto Craig acercándose a ellos y lanzo el libro a la mesa.

—Debo admitir que superaste mis estadísticas. Yo había calculado la posibilidad de que lo terminaras en 3 días. —hablo la rubia sin dejar su lectura acomodo sus gafas y se acerco a Tweek.

—Mi sistema digestivo requiere alimentos para sus funciones vitales.

Tweek le miro confuso.

—Tiene hambre—explico Token.

— ¡Oh Jesucristo! ¡Hay que conseguir comida o si no podrías morir de hambre y yo y Craig seriamos culpados de asesinato y nos encerrarían en la cárcel!—exclamo preocupado.

—Es imposible puesto que se necesita mucho tiempo para eso. Dependiendo a los factores de mi edad, peso y grasa corporal. Además es: "A Craig y yo". —corrigió la pequeña.

—Yo también. —fue lo único que dijo Charlie.

—Pequeña ¿Te gustan los tacos? —Clyde se acerco agachándose a la altura de la niña.

—Grasas y colesterol en porciones de mucha carne y poca verdura. —alzo una ceja dudosa. Clyde se quedo en silencio, no otro niño anti tacos más. —Me encantan—sonrió, el castaño cambio su expresión por una de total felicidad.

— ¡GAH! Voy por café— el rubio se fue a la cocina, esa niña adorable era demasiada presión.

Craig le siguió.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir cuidándola? —pregunto el pelinegro recargándose en la mesa de la cocina.

Tweek detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, quedándose reflexivo.

— ¿P-Porque no?—volteo a mirarlo directamente y sonrió. —Y-Yo siempre q-quise ser padre.

Craig quedo sorprendido pero se alegro de escuchar aquella respuesta se acerco a Tweek abrazándolo de la cintura y beso su mejilla.

—Tendremos los hijos que desees. —saco su lado dulce, ese que era exclusivo para el rubio haciendo que se sonrojara.

Salieron juntos de la cocina Tweek con una sonrisa y Craig con su inexpresivo rostro con una felicidad dentro de él.

— ¡TACOS!—exclamaron Clyde y Leyla al unisonó totalmente emocionados.

—Está bien consigamos algunos—Token rio bajo por aquella tierna situación mientras Tweek y Craig estaban sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de la intelectual niña. —Y ti ¿Que te gustaría Charlie?

El niño se quedo unos momentos en silencio.

—Sushi—fue lo único que pronuncio.

—Bien vamos—salto Clyde tomando el brazo de Token para salir.

Todo iba bien, ninguna preocupación. Sólo algo era extraño en aquella situación. Y era que Christopher no dejaba de observar a los chicos, aunque fuera de reojo hace un buen de rato.

—Chris, deja de hacer eso!—exclamo su novio enfadado por la repentina actuación sobre protectora del castaño.

—_Merde*_, está muy cerca. —hablo como un padre celoso de su hija al dejarla a solas con un chico. Y es que ese niñato le daba mala espina, solo bastaba con mirarlo. Se creía mucho con su apariencia principesca y coqueta. Y tan rápido había desarrollado el sentimiento de padre sobre protector. Aunque fuera el pasivo, cosa que nunca acepta en público. Así que sería la madre sobre protectora (?)

—Chris, sólo están jugando. —explico Gregory quien se tomo el puente de la nariz, rasgo característico de muchos. Mientras Bebe solo veía divertida la escena, tanta inocencia y ternura en aquellos dos.

Ambos niños yacían platicando y jugando un juego de mesa. Sandy reía por algún comentario del rubio de forma amistosa. Tan rápido habían adquirido una amistad.

Bebe se levanto yendo a la cocina por unos bocadillos, dejando a Kevin a solas.

La verdad él era un chico tímido, tenía pocas amistades sólo con el equipo de Craig, y mayormente Clyde quien consideraba como su mejor amigo.

—Y… ¿Vemos una película?—rompió el silencio incomodo captando la atención de Chris y Greg.

— ¿Qué película?—Chris estaba a punto de encender un cigarro cuando fue detenido por Gregory.

—No hay cigarros. —Chris lo miro preocupado.

—_Quoi?**_—pregunto consternado.

—Es por el bien de los niños. —señalo el rubio ingles.

Chris bufó al momento que llegaba Bebe con unos sándwiches.

— ¿De qué hablan?—se acerco para también hablar.

—De que si vemos una película.

—Por supuesto sería genial para los niños.—acepto la rubia—Sandy y Lukas ¿Quieren ver una películas?

—Claro—asintió ella siendo seguida por el niño.—Pero ¿Cuál será?

—Yo solo tengo la saga de Guerra de las galaxias—hablo Kevin.

—Pff… Esa serie para perdedores frikis, eso no es de un príncipe—se burlo Lukas, haciendo que Kevin se enojara por ese estereotipo.

— ¿La saga?...—pregunto Sandy—¿Completa?—el pelinegro asiático asintió—GENIAL! —exclamo emocionada.

—Por eso digo que esas películas son buenas—se corrigió Lukas.

Al día siguiente en la hora de la comida todos se sentaron juntos, algunos cansados otros tranquilos, dependía de que niño cuidaron.

—¡Carajo! ¿Cómo puede una niña que es una antisocial comer tanto?—Cartman hizo una mueca de asco al recordar a Marianne. — ¡¿Quién se come tres cuartos de pizza y sólo tiene 8 años?! Además es una agresiva, hija de Tucker—se burló el castaño ganando el dedo medio Tucker.

—¡CALLATE!—exclamaron al unísono Bebe, Christopher y Gregory con una largas ojeras al quejumbroso castaño.

Y se volvieron acomodar en una posición para dormir.

—¿Qué les pasa?— pregunto Stan.

—Ayer vieron hasta tarde todas las películas de las guerras de las galaxias—contesto Kevin. Él acostumbrado a jugar videojuegos en la noche no le afectaba tanto el no dormir.

Pronto se acercaron Jimmy y Timmy para ver cómo funciono su idea.

—Ch-Chicos ¿C-C-Cómo les f-f-fue ayer?—pregunto Jimmy.

—¡Timmy!

—No funciono para muchos como veo—Stan observo a algunos cansados.

—Tuvimos que limpiar el desastre en la cocina de los Stocht—explico Pip, Damien y Kenny asintieron.

—P-P-Pero se junta-ron t-t-todos juntos ¿no?

—Em no solo en equipos de 4 adultos por dos niños. —habló Kyle.

—Y-Yo dije que todos j-j-untos

Todos se miraron entre sí.

* * *

_*Mierda_

_**¿Qué?_

**Emm otra de las causas de que no publicará es que me quede trabada en Kevin, casi no lo conozco así que lo siento si me salió OC ;n;**

**Puedo**** tardar en actualizar pero Nunca abandonaré este fic! e_é! ¿Review?**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
